Current mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones or portable multimedia players (PMP), may include two or more central processing units (CPUs) with possibly different frequencies, performance and power consumptions.
Conventionally, in order to perform load balancing between multiple CPUs, a task migration is executed when a particular CPU is overloaded or in an idle state; however, a communication failure may exist between CPUs, for example, if the CPUs used have different real-time operation systems (RTOS) or if the CPUs are made by different manufacturers.